muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Muppet Christmas ornaments (Hallmark)
Hallmark and the Muppets have had a long history together. In 1980, Hallmark began producing Muppet Christmas ornaments, most as part of their Hallmark Keepsake Ornament Collection. Although never a part of an official series, many handcrafted, satin, and glass ball ornaments were released in the early 1980s. There were also two silver "Little Gallery" ornaments created. All figural ornaments at this time solely depicted either Kermit the Frog and/or Miss Piggy. Beginning in 2003, nineteen years after the last Muppet-themed Hallmark ornament was released, a new series of handcrafted Muppet ornaments was released, featuring Kermit and Miss Piggy in winter or Christmas-themed poses. The line lasted three years. In 2008, following a two-year break since the last Muppet-themed Hallmark ornament's released, a new Muppet line began, focusing on The Muppet Show, the Muppet's YouTube videos, as well as newly recorded dialog from a multitude of characters. Statler and Waldorf sitting in their balcony was the first Muppet ornament in the Hallmark line to feature sound and be released under the "Magic" category of ornaments. The following years, The Swedish Chef, Animal, Beaker, Fozzie Bear, Kermit, Gonzo, Miss Piggy, The Electric Mayhem Bus, and Rowlf the Dog were added to the line. In 2017, Hallmark celebrated The Muppet Christmas Carol's 25th anniversary with the release of an ornament of Bob Cratchit and Tiny Tim singing "Christmas Scat." Image:1980_satin_ball.jpg|1980, Satin Ball (front) Image:Hallmark1980MuppetOrnamentReverse.jpg|1980, Satin Ball (reverse) Image:Hallmark1981PiggyKermitPewter.jpg|"Muppet Duet," 1980 Sterling Silver Kermit and Miss Piggy, Little Gallery Ornament available only in the U.K. Image:HallmarkLittleGallery1981SterlingDreamingTime.jpg|"Dreaming Time," 1981 Sterling, Kermit, Little Gallery Oornament Image:Hallmark1981LetsHearKermit.jpg|"Let's Hear it for Christmas," 1981 Satin Ball (front) Image:Hallmark1981LetsHearPiggy.jpg|"Let's Hear it for Christmas," 1981 Satin Ball (reverse) Image:Piggy_Angel_Ornament_1981.jpg|1981 Handcrafted Ornament, The Divine Miss Piggy Image:Hallmark-TheDivineMissPiggy-(1981).png|1981 Handcrafted Ornament, The Divine Miss Piggy Image:hallmark 1981 kermit christmas ornament sled.jpg|1981 Handcrafted Ornament, Kermit on Sled Image:Kermit_on_skis_1982.jpg|1982 Handcrafted Ornament, Kermit on Skis Image:Hallmark1982MuppetsParty.JPG|"Muppets Party," 1982, Satin Ball (front) Image:Hallmark1982MuppetsPartyRev.jpg|"Muppets Party," 1982, Satin Ball (reverse) Image:Hallmark1982SeasonsGreetings.jpg|"Season's Greetings," 1982 Satin Ball (front) Image:Hallmark1982SeasonsGreetingsRev.jpg|"Season's Greetings," 1982 Satin Ball (reverse) Image:1983_muppet_ball.jpg|"Muppets," 1983 Satin Ball (front) Image:Hallmark1983SatinReverse.jpg|"Muppets," 1983 Satin Ball (reverse) Image:hallmark 1983 miss piggy ornament skating 1.jpg|"The Skating Pig," 1983 Handcrafted Ornament Image:hallmark 1983 miss piggy ornament skating 2.jpg Image:hallmark 1983 miss piggy ornament skating 5.jpg Image:hallmark 1983 miss piggy ornament skating 4.jpg Image:hallmark 1984 ornament pig.jpg|"Merry Kissmas," 1984, Glass Ball (front) Image:hallmark 1984 ornament frog.jpg|"Merry Kissmas," 1984, Glass Ball (reverse) Image:Kermit_and_Piggy_Ornament_2003.jpg|Kermit and Piggy 2003 Handcrafted Ornament Image:Hm_kb.jpg|"Pedal Power," 2004 Handcrafted Ornament Image:2005_a_season_to_sing.jpeg|"A Season To Sing," 2005 Handcrafted Clip-On Ornament Image:Hallmarksworn.JPG|Statler and Waldorf, 2008 (When the button is pressed on the front, the ornament plays classic sound clips of Statler and Waldorf's critiques from The Muppet Show.) Image:Swedish_chef_ornament.JPG|The Swedish Chef, 2009 (When the button is pressed, the ornament plays a classic sound clip of the Chef singing his theme music from The Muppet Show.) Image:Hallmark-AnimalOrnament2010.png|Animal, 2010 (When the button is pressed, the ornament plays an Animal drum solo from The Muppet Show.) Image:Beakerornament.png|"Beaker's Ode to Joy," 2011 (When the button is pressed, Beaker's mouth moves and sings the multi-Beaker version of "Ode to Joy".) Image:Hallmark-FozzieOrnament-2012.jpg|Fozzie Bear, 2012 (When the button is pressed, the ornament illuminates and plays several different, newly recorded Fozzie jokes.) Image:Hallmark-2013.jpg|Kermit, 2013 (When the button is pressed, the ornament plays the first verse of The Muppets' version of "Rainbow Connection") Image:Gonzo_Hallmark_Ornament.jpg|Gonzo, 2014 (When the button is pressed, the ornament plays a classic Gonzo sound clip from The Muppet Show.) Image:Piggy_hallmark_2015.jpg|"It is Moi, Miss Piggy!," 2015 (When the button is pressed, the ornament plays several different, newly recorded Miss Piggy sound bites.) Image:Hallmark-Ornament-ElectricMayhemBus-2016.jpg|The Electric Mayhem Bus, 2016 (When the button is pressed, the ornament plays a part of "Can You Picture That?" from The Muppet Movie.) Image:2017HallmarkOrnament-MCC-BobCratchit&TinyTim.jpg|''The Muppet Christmas Carol' Bob Cratchit & Tiny Tim, 2017 (When the button is pressed, the ornament plays "Christmas Scat" from ''The Muppet Christmas Carol.) Image:2017HallmarkOrnament-MCC-BobCratchit&TinyTim-backside.jpg|''The Muppet Christmas Carol's Bob Cratchit & Tiny Tim, 2017 (reverse) Image:Hallmark-RowlfOrnament-2018.png|Rowlf the Dog, 2018 (When the button is pressed, the ornament plays "Eight Little Notes" from ''The Muppet Show.) Image:Hallmark-Ornament-Kermit-Movie-Director-2019.png|"Lights! Camera! Kermit!," 2019 (flocked character) Image:Hallmark-Ornament-Kermit-Movie-Director-2019-backside.png|"Lights! Camera! Kermit!," 2019 (reverse) See also * Muppet Christmas ornaments (Target) - Hallmark exclusives for Target stores * ''Fraggle Rock'' Hallmark Christmas ornament from 1985 * Sesame Street Christmas ornaments (Hallmark) External links *Official site __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Muppet Christmas Decorations Category:Hallmark